Suprise!
by Choi Sangmin
Summary: Sanji memberikan kado yang pastinya paling indah dan tak akan bisa Nami lupakan. my first fanfic ;D


_Halo Bellemere-san, apa kabar? Aku yakin disana kau baik-baik saja. Aku, Nojiko, Gen-san dan yang lain baik-baik saja disini. Kau pasti tahu Bellemere-san, hari ini aku berulang tahun! Aku sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun sekarang, benar-benar tidak terasa ya! Dan sudah enam bulan aku mengakhiri perjalananku bersama bajak laut topi jerami, dan aku juga telah berhasil menggambar peta dunia. Kini aku hidup bahagia bersama Nojiko dan Gen-san di desa Kokoyashi. Terkadang, aku masih ingin mengulang saat-saat dimana aku masih berpetualang bersama mereka. Aku benar-benar merindukan teman-temanku semua, terutama seorang pria, yang tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..._

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku. "Hai Nami-san!"

"Sanji-kun?" aku benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang dia lakukan di desa Kokoyashi? Kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sudah tidak pernah saling berhubungan, yang aku tahu saat ini dia kembali bekerja di Baratie setelah menemukan All Blue. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Nami-san!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, ingin menjabat tanganku. Malu-malu aku membalas jabatan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

Aku benar-benar bahagia dan terkejut karena dia sampai datang ke desa Kokoyashi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku memang menunggu-nunggu ucapan selamat darinya, dan yang tak menyangka dia mengucapkannya secara langsung setelah kami sudah lama tidak saling berhubungan. Sepertinya, kedatangannya akan menjadi kado ulang tahun terbaik untukku, tapi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan makam Bellemere?" katanya.

"Oh, aku sedang berbicara dengan Bellemere-san. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padanya, meskipun belum tentu dia akan mendengarnya..."

"Oh, begitu. Aku yakin dia mendengarkannya di atas sana kok," kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku, menyodorkan jas yang tadi dia pakai, "pakailah ini, supaya kau tidak sakit. Disini dingin sekali."

"Iya, terima kasih, Sanji-kun." Kataku, kemudian memakai jasnya. Hangat sekali.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah membawa kado untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya sekarang..."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahukan padamu sekarang karena aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya."

Mengherankan sekali, memangnya kado apa sih? Tapi apapun kadonya, kalau dia yang memberikan, mana mungkin aku menolak? Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. "Ah, Sanji-kun! Kau sudah mendapat surat dari Luffy?"

"Belum. Memangnya surat apa?"

"Benarkah? Kukira semua kru sudah mendapatkannya."

"Mungkin belum sampai di tempatku. Memangnya surat tentang apa sih? Kelihatannya penting sekali."

"Tentu saja penting, Sanji-kun! Kau harus tahu, Luffy akan segera menikah dengan Hancock!"

"Benarkah?" Sanji membelalak. Sepertinya dia hampir saja tersedak rokok yang dihirupnya.

"Benar! Kebetulan sekali aku membawa surat darinya. Dia juga mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya," aku mengambil sebuah amplop yang kubawa di saku rok-ku, kemudian memberikannya kepada Sanji. Amplop itu berisi kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun, surat dari Luffy dan Hancock, juga undangan pernikahan. Ia membaca surat itu, kemudian berkata, "wah, hebat sekali ya kapten kita. Dia sudah berhasil menjadi bajak laut dan kini akan segera menikah dengan wanita paling cantik di dunia."

"Iya juga ya. Berarti, Hancock akan menjadi ratu bajak laut, dong?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Cepat sekali ya, padahal sepertinya kita baru saja datang ke pernikahan Franky dan Robin."

"Ah, apa kau tahu kabar dari mereka, Nami-san?"

"Iya, aku baru saja menerima surat dari Robin. Katanya Robin akan membuka sebuah perpustakaan terlengkap di Water Seven yang akan diberi nama Ohara, Franky yang akan membangun perpustakaan tersebut. Franky kini sudah menjadi wakil kapten Galley-La. Dan mereka sedang menunggu kelahiran anak mereka yang pertama!"

"Wah, syukurlah kalau Robin-chan dan Franky bahagia. Oh iya, baru-baru ini aku juga bertemu dengan Brook, Marimoman dan Chopper."

"Hah? Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Mereka semua berkunjung ke Baratie. Brook datang ke tempat tinggal Chopper di negeri Sakura untuk memeriksa Laboon yang sedang sakit, kemudian sebagai tanda terima kasih ia mentraktir Chopper makan di restoran tempatku bekerja. Dan kebetulan sekali, si Marimo tiba-tiba datang ke Baratie, katanya dia tersesat seperti biasa. Ya ampun, kapan sih kebodohannya itu hilang?"

"Hahaha, aku yakin saat itu terjadi keributan!"

"Hahaha tahu saja kau, Nami-san."

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu kau dan Zoro memang selalu ribut, kan?"

"Iya memang. Oh iya, aku juga sudah mendengar kabar tentang Ussop dari Chopper. Kini ia telah berhasil membuat sendiri pabrik senjata miliknya. Dan kudengar kekasihnya, Kaya, kini bersahabat dengan Chopper. Mereka sering belajar kedokteran bersama."

Kemudian, kami pun terus asyik mengobrol. Kami membicarakan tentang teman-teman kami yang sudah berhasil meraih impiannya dan hidup masing-masing. Kami bernostalgia, membicarakan saat-saat masih berpetualang dahulu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mengatakan waktu itu tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi aku tidak berani karena suatu alasan. Dan aku merasa, entah mengapa lebih baik aku jangan memilikinya.

"Omong-omong Sanji-kun, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?" akhirnya, akupun berani menanyakan keadaanya saat ini.

"Ah, aku? Seperti yang kau tahu, aku masih bekerja di Baratie. Zeff kini sudah pensiun jadi kepala koki, tapi sayang sekali aku gagal menjadi kepala koki yang baru. Makanya saat ini aku berharap bisa membuka restoran seafood-ku sendiri di dekat All Blue. Tapi karena aku tidak punya banyak uang, sepertinya keinginanku tersebut belum bisa tercapai..."

"Semoga keinginanmu tercapai, Sanji-kun. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Haha, terima kasih Nami-san. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Yah, aku masih tinggal di sini bersama Nojiko. Aku masih mengerjakan peta. Syukurlah aku kini sudah kaya, aku mendapat banyak royalti dari peta yang kau buat."

"Wah wah, aku yakin kini kau sangat bahagia, Nami-san!"

"Yah, tapi tetap saja, ada satu hal yang aku inginkan saat ini..."

"Apa itu, Nami-san?"

"Aku ingin segera menikah."

Sanji kemudian menatapku sebentar. Sepertinya dia cukup terkejut mendengarkan ucapanku itu. "serius, Nami-san?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin, semua gadis ingin sekali hidup bersama pria yang disukainya."

Dia terdiam lagi. Dia mengambil rokok yang baru dari sakunya dan kembali merokok, kemudian berkata. "Memangnya, ada orang yang kau cintai saat ini?"

"Iya, ada..." aku merasakan mukaku memerah. Akupun langsung menceritakan tentang orang itu, aku yakin, Sanji-kun akan segera mengetahui orang yang aku maksud itu dirinya.

"Orang itu cukup tampan, dia sangat baik. Walaupun dia tidak begitu kuat, dia sangat cerdik," aku berkata begitu tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Aku tak berani menatap matanya saat ini. "yah, walaupun terkadang aku membenci sikapnya yang suka lebay dan caper sih..."

Sanji diam saja. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. _Sanji-kun, kau sadar nggak sih orang yang aku maksud itu kamu?_

"Orang itu sudah beberapa kali melindungiku tanpa aku minta. Dan aku dengan kejamnya suka memperalatnya dan berlaku tidak sopan kepadanya," tiba-tiba, aku merasakan air mata jatuh dari mataku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya, aku terus menangis... "aku... sebenarnya aku tidak mau melihatnya terus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi diriku. Aku selalu merasa bersalah saat melihat ia terluka gara-gara melindungiku..."

Aku sudah tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku menunduk, masih menangis. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku, perlahan. Aku merasa semakin tenang. Dia masih tidak berkata apapun. _Sanji-kun, tanpa aku harus menyebutkannya secara langsung, kau pasti sadar orang yang kumaksud itu kamu, kan? _

"Tenang saja," akhirnya dia berkata. "Aku yakin orang tersebut sangat mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Aku yakin, orang itu merasa sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Dia merasa, meskipun dirinya babak belur seperti apapun, asal gadis yang dicintainya baik-baik saja, dia juga akan baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud, Sanji-kun?" aku berusaha memancingnya.

"Mungkin," katanya, lalu melepas rokok di mulutnya, melemparnya jauh-jauh. "Tapi aku tidak berani menjawabnya."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Dia kembali mengusapkan tangannya pada rambutku. Aku terus merasakan ketenangan dan kelembutan.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun," akhirnya aku berani berkata seperti itu.

"Buat apa?" katanya, melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Sudah ada untukku selama ini. Sudah mau repot-repot melindungiku, dan datang kesini hanya untuk memberi selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dan maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, sudah sering berbuat jahat padamu, sering memperalatmu. Dan harus kuakui Sanji-kun, tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Yah, orang yang dari tadi aku ceritakan itu sebenarnya dirimu."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. "Aku senang mendengernya. Terima kasih, Nami-san."

"Kau tahu Sanji-kun, selama ini aku telah memendam perasaanku padamu dan tidak pernah berani menghubungimu dengan surat ataupun melalui Denden Mushi karena aku masih merasa begitu bersalah padamu. Aku merasa lebih baik tidak usah bersamamu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi gara-gara aku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membohongi diriku kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san. Aku sudah berkata kepadamu, tidak masalah aku terluka asal kau bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah sering membuatmu terluka, maafkan aku juga sudah berapa kali memarahimu."

"Iya, Nami-san. Maafkan juga sikapku yang menurutmu lebay dan caper kepada cewek-cewek itu, hahaha..."

"Tidak apa kok, Sanji-kun. Walaupun memang aku cemburu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitulah Sanji-kun."

"Yah, tapi aku berjanji padamu tidak akan berlaku sepeti itu lagi. Karena buat apa aku berlaku begitu jika aku sudah menemukan orang yang paling aku cintai saat ini?"

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dan berkata. Bukan kepadaku, tapi sepertinya kepada Bellemere-san. "Ibu, aku memohon izin kepadamu untuk memperbolehkan aku memiliki Nami-sanmu."

Aku membelalak. Maksudnya... "Sa-sanji-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, kedatanganku kesini, selain untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, sekaligus untuk melamarnya. Aku ingin menikahinya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku agak ragu dia mau menerimaku. Tapi, aku sudah mendengar dari Nami-san sendiri tentang perasaannya padaku. Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindunginya dan aku bersumpah akan membahagiakannya. Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk menitipkan Nami-san padaku."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku benar-benar terharu. Aku semakin menangis, tapi yang sekarang tangisan bahagia.

"Berdirilah, Nami-san," katanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membantuku berdiri. Dia memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis tangan kananku, kemudian berkata, "Nami-san... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menaruh kedua tanganku di belakang lehernya, kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Thanks, Sanji-kun."

Kemudian dia memelukku perlahan, aku kembali merasakan kelembutan, kehangatan dan ketenangan. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Dari orang yang sangat aku cintai, selamanya. Bellemere-san, kau yakin aku akan bahagia bersamanya kan? Aku berani bertaruh aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mau menerimanya. Sanji-kun, terima kasih sudah memberikan kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. I love you, always love you.

"_Bye the way, I have two words for you, Nami-san."_

"_What, Sanji-kun?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Yeah, thank you Sanji-kun. But, it's three words..."_

"_No, It's two. Because, 'I' and 'you' is count as one."_

"_Oh, thank you. It's very nice to me to hear that from you. Ah, I have three words for you."_

"_Yes, Nami-san?"_

"_I love you too, Sanji-kun."_


End file.
